At present, an exhibition hanger preventing commodities against theft in the retail environment is independently mounted on exhibited furniture of various specifications, and the hanger provides an exhibition area of commodities for potential customers to observe or experience the commodities. However, due to the limitation of design, an existing anti-theft exhibition hanger usually has a conflict of safety and convenience. If an exhibition opening end of the hanger is open, precious commodities in exhibition are likely to be all stolen in some circumstances. In order to solve such circumstances, for some hangers, a demountable stopper may be added to the exhibition opening end to prevent the commodities from being taken down without permission. However, this brings the inconvenience that commodities may be taken down only in aid of a specialized tool under the help of the retail staff. In doing so, although the possibility of theft of commodities is decreased, the difficulty for the potential customers to experience and purchase commodities is increased, which significantly influences the experience of the customers. Moreover, the missing of the specialized tool will bring inconvenience to the exhibition of the commodities.